narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Jashin)
Princess is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the beast that would become known as the Ten-Tails. Background Kaguya is a princess who hails from an unknown distant land, and had lived long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind. Longing for peace, Kaguya decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all conflicts. For this reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju, becoming one with the holy tree's power. For her deed of single-handedly ending the wars, Kaguya was worshipped as the . As time passed, however, the power she held ultimately corrupted her, and Kaguya sought to prevent humanity from causing any further harm to the world by trapping them within the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and converted the victims that were assimilated by the Shinju into White Zetsu. This and the other horrifying acts Kaguya committed struck terror into the hearts of the then-powerless people around her, for which she would be feared as the . Kaguya later gave birth to two sons: Hagoromo and Hamura, both of whom inherited the same powerful chakra she wielded and unique dōjutsu along with it. Angered at the power gained by her children, Kaguya and the Shinju melded into an entity that would later become known as the Ten-Tails with one singular goal: reclaim the chakra she felt was rightfully hers. The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Kaguya's sons defeated, and sealed the beast and their mother away. Before her sons could completely seal her, Kaguya's will manifested in the form of Black Zetsu. This manifestation would soon begin its machination to revive Kaguya. Her son Hagoromo would later teach humanity to use chakra as a way to connect to one another, rather than weaponising it as Kaguya had done before. With the agenda of reviving its creator, Black Zetsu manipulated the Sage's sons Indra, and his descendants: the Uchiha clan, along with Asura's descendants: the Senju clan, all in an attempt to get one of them to awaken the Rinnegan. Madara Uchiha would eventually succeeded in doing so, and Black Zetsu began secretly manipulating world events to have Kaguya revived. Personality After obtaining the ability to manipulate powerful chakra from the Shinju's fruit, Kaguya developed both a god-complex and messiah-complex, believing that chakra rightfully belonged to her alone and that only she could protect and unite the world. Despite her initial desire for peace like her sons and grandsons, Kaguya opted to use her great and terrible power to submit everyone to her will. As Hagoromo noted, humanity around that time began to fear her as a demon. She uses the archaic pronoun when referring to herself — a sign of ancient nobility. Kaguya also displays a degree of affection, as she appears to care very deeply about the world, viewing it as a nursery that she didn't want humanity damaging any further. Although she openly stated that she hated her own sons for their ability to wield chakra and created the Ten-Tails to get it back by force, she openly wept when looking at Naruto and Sasuke, who reminded her of them. While her belief of chakra should belong to her alone made her somewhat obsessive in retrieving it from everyone else, she is willing to listen to Black Zetsu's suggestion on killing Naruto to prevent him and Sasuke from sealing her away, though she expressed reluctance that she must destroy a large reservoir of chakra to preserve her freedom. Despite her sombreness, Kaguya can nonetheless be stunned by unexpected events, as one of Naruto's perverted ninjutsu caught her off-guard, allowing him to land a hit on her. Appearance A woman in possession of very delicate facial features, Kaguya also had an extremely long, sweeping light coloured hair that touched the ground. Most noticeable were two horn like protrusions which stuck out from her head — appendages inherited by both her sons. Kaguya possessed the Byakugan, and also had a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut very short — a symbol of nobility, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long fingernails. She wore the transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. Abilities Having consumed the fruit of the Shinju, Kaguya achieved such unrivalled power that she was able to pacify the war-torn world all by herself, leading the people to worship her in fear. Hagoromo, being a legendary figure himself, praised his mother's might as superior to all others, including his own. Statements made by Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha indicate that Kaguya possesses more chakra than both the Ten-Tails and its jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha originally had. Black Zetsu claimed that Kaguya, rather than the Shinju, is, in fact, the progenitor of all chakra. As the progenitor of chakra, Black Zetsu states that Kaguya can also absorb any technique that she encounters. Much like the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Kaguya displayed the ability to fly. In combat, she is able to materialise enormous chakra fists, easily surpassing the power of the chakra arms employed by jinchūriki. She is capable of destroying a Perfect Susanoo without much effort. Kaguya has shown the ability to manipulate nature itself. One such instance she was seen manipulating lightning, causing a thunder storm. While in her dimensions, she has also shown the ability to meld with the world and control the substance within it, such as the ice and snow in her frozen mountainous dimension. Kaguya is able to manifest her will, an ability that allows her to create life to serve on her behalf. Just prior to her sealing, Kaguya was able to create Black Zetsu, using the latter to revive her centuries afterward. Kaguya is capable of very fast movement, displayed when she suddenly appears before individuals in the blink of an eye. While not her specialty, Kaguya has shown a degree of unarmed combat skills, able to easily block several attacks from Naruto's omnidirectional shadow clone-assault. She can also use her extremely long hair as a makeshift weapon capturing and tossing foes around the battlefield or shooting it like senbon with enough ferocity to pierce even Sasuke's Susanoo. She is able to harden her hair to shield her from attacks. When making physical contact with an enemy, she is able to halt their movements while absorbing their chakra. Kekkei Genkai Dōjutsu Byakugan Kaguya wields the Byakugan in both eyes, granting her near 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae that all wielders possess), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Her sight with the Byakugan was also able to bypass the defence of Susanoo. In conjunction with her hair, Kaguya is able to see the individuals' vital points, accurately piercing them in order to immobilise them completely. Rinnegan Kaguya wields her Rinnegan as a third eye on her forehead, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Her third eye also grants her the Sharingan's powers, such as seeing the flow of chakra, casting and easily recognising genjutsu, heightened powers of perception as well as the ability to copy techniques. The eye once enabled, allowed Kaguya to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. With her third eye, Kaguya is also able to instantaneously teleport herself and others around her to a different dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence of their chakra. Similarly, Kaguya is able to open and travel through rifts in space as a means of instantaneous travel. Shikotsumyaku Kaguya's shown the ability to manipulate and by extension weaponise her own bone structure, enabling her to have a vast array of battle options without any need to carry weapons on her body. With one such technique, she is able to launch her bones like a projectile, disintegrating whatever she impales. Tailed Beast Transformation As part of the incarnation of the Ten-Tails, she can assume the form at will. She did so against her sons, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura making them believe the Ten-Tails was the Shinju's vengeance. While fighting the members of , she was forced to transform after being hit by the chakra of all nine tailed beasts, however the tailed beasts' chakra in the Rasenshuriken reacted to their selves inside of Kaguya, sabotaging her attempt, which resulted in her mutating into a rabbit-like form. Legacy Despite Kaguya's meaningful attempts to bring forth peace, her methods only brought it about temporarily. It also inspired the people of Hagoromo's era to weaponise chakra for wars instead of using it for peace, which would include the tailed beasts being seen as nothing more than masses of powerful chakra to exploit and control. Before she was sealed away, she created Black Zetsu as a tool to facilitate her revival. Black Zetsu's actions throughout the history of the shinobi world included influencing the Uchiha clan for hundreds of years, tampering with the Naka Shrine stone monument. Kaguya is the progenitor of the Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju, Uzumaki, and Kaguya clans, as she is the mother or grandmother of each clans' ancestor and originator of the Uchiha and Hyūga clan's dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the powerful chakra and life force of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, and the Kaguya clan's bone-manipulation kekkei genkai. Eventually, Black Zetsu's efforts swayed Madara Uchiha to carry out the , and creating Akatsuki as a project to prepare the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which led to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Madara would later succeed in casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the entire world thinking he had accomplished his goal when in reality he facilitated the revival of Kaguya. Finally, Black Zetsu manifested his will into Madara, using him as a vessel to once again bring Kaguya back into the living world. Trivia * Her name and title are references to Princess Kaguya, the main character from , which is said to be one of the oldest Japanese legends in written record. According to the legend, Princess Kaguya wears a when she returns home to her kingdom. The name roughly means "big bamboo tree" and is derived from an obscure passage in the second volume of the ''Kojiki'' about the genealogies of Emperor Suinin, eleventh emperor of Japan, which states that he had a consort named , the daughter of a king named ; tradition holds that these individuals served as the basis for Princess Kaguya and the old bamboo cutter in the aforementioned tale. ** Her horn-like appendages symbolise rabbit ears, representing her connection to the moon by evoking the moon rabbit; pop culture depictions of Princess Kaguya and the moon-folk often incorporate features like rabbit ears for this reason. This also fits with her being known as the . This is even more cemented, with her taking a rabbit like form after being hit by Naruto's Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken. * Aspects of Kaguya also bear resemblance to Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Shintō goddess of the dead. How Kaguya desires peace with taking over humankind and suspending them into bliss is similar to the concept of death leading into the afterlife, while her White Zetsu Army are reminiscent of the Yomotsu-shikome, Izanami's minions of Yomi.